magnificent_song_contestfandomcom-20200217-history
Magnificent Song Contest 9
Finland |presenters = Krista Siegfrids Sandhja Saara Aalto |exsupervisor = |host = YLE |opening = | entries = 46 | debut = South Africa | return = Albania Australia Belgium China Faroe Islands Liechtenstein Monaco Netherlands Norway Spain Vietnam | withdraw = Bosnia and Herzegovina Chile Ireland Kazakhstan Mexico Philippines | map year = MSC_Map_9 | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = Japan "無限未来" |nex = |pre = }} Magnificent Song Contest 9 was the ninth edition of the Magnificent Song Contest. The edition took place in Finland, after Vilma Alina's, Nelli Matula's, Ida Paul's & Sini Yasemin's victory in Busan. Winner was after a big and exciting show Perfume from Japan with their song "無限未来". The girl group reached 179 Points. Runner-up were Marnik and ROOKIES from Italy. They reached 147 points. Second runner-up was Greece, represented by Showtek and Vassy. They reached 124 points. Location : For further information see Finland Finland, officially the Republic of Finland is a sovereign state in Northern Europe. The country has land borders with Sweden to the northwest, Norway to the north, and Russia to the east. To the south is the Gulf of Finland with Estonia on the opposite side. Finland is a Nordic country and, together with Scandinavia, is situated in the geographical region of Fennoscandia. Finland's population is 5.5 million (2016), and the majority of the population is concentrated in the southern region. 88.7% of the population is Finnish and speaks Finnish, a Uralic language unrelated to the Scandinavian languages; next come the Finland-Swedes (5.3%). Finland is the eighth-largest country in Europe and the most sparsely populated country in the European Union. It is a parliamentary republic with a central government based in the capital city of Helsinki, local governments in 311 municipalities, and one autonomous region, the Åland Islands. Over 1.4 million people live in the Greater Helsinki metropolitan area, which produces one third of the country's GDP. Following the 1917 Russian Revolution, Finland declared itself independent. In 1918, the fledgling state was divided by civil war, with the Bolshevik-leaning Red Guard supported by the equally new Soviet Russia, fighting the White Guard, supported by the German Empire. After a brief attempt to establish a kingdom, the country became a republic. During World War II, the Soviet Union sought repeatedly to occupy Finland, with Finland losing parts of Karelia, Salla, Kuusamo, Petsamo and some islands, but retaining independence. Finland joined the United Nations in 1955 and established an official policy of neutrality. The Finno-Soviet Treaty of 1948 gave the Soviet Union some leverage in Finnish domestic politics during the Cold War era. Finland joined the OECD in 1969, the NATO Partnership for Peace in 1994, the European Union in 1995, the Euro-Atlantic Partnership Council in 1997, and finally the Eurozone at its inception, in 1999. Host City : For further information see Espoo Espoo is the second largest city and municipality in Finland. The population of the city of Espoo was 270,416 as of 31 March 2016. It is part of the Finnish Capital Region, and most of its population lives in the inner urban core of the Helsinki metropolitan area, along with the cities of Helsinki, Vantaa, and Kauniainen. Espoo shares its eastern border with Helsinki and Vantaa, while enclosing Kauniainen. The city is on the shore of the Gulf of Finland, in the region of Uusimaa. Other bordering municipalities of Espoo are Nurmijärvi and Vihti in the north, and Kirkkonummi in the west. The national park of Nuuksio is situated in northwestern Espoo. Espoo encompasses 528 square kilometres (204 sq mi), of which 312 km2 (120 sq mi) is land. Espoo doesn't have a traditional city center at all, but it has several local regional centers. Espoo is thus divided into seven major areas Vanha-Espoo (with administrative center), Suur-Espoonlahti, Pohjois-Espoo, Suur-Kauklahti, Suur-Leppävaara, Suur-Matinkylä, and Suur-Tapiola. Aalto University is based in Otaniemi, Espoo, along with a thriving science community that includes numerous startups and organizations such as VTT – the Technical Research Center of Finland. Several major companies are based in Espoo, including Nokia, HMD Global, Tieto, KONE, Neste Oil, Fortum, Orion Corporation, and Outokumpu, as well as video game developers Rovio and Remedy Entertainment. The city of Espoo is officially bilingual. The majority of the population, 83.6%, speaks Finnish as their mother tongue, while a minority of 8.3% speaks Swedish. 8% of Espoo's population has a first language other than Finnish or Swedish. Venue : For further information see Espoo Metro Areena Espoo Metro Areena (known from 1999 to January 2009 as LänsiAuto Areena, and from 2009 to October 2015 as Barona Areena) is an arena in Espoo, Finland, located by the ice rink and the fair center, in Tapiola. It was opened in 1999 and holds 6,982 people for ice-hockey games or 8,582 for concerts. Its sponsor is Finland's largest chain of fast food hamburger outlets and restaurants, Hesburger OY. Primarily used for ice hockey, it is the home arena of the Espoo Blues, one of the Finnish Championship League's fourteen teams. Bidding phase Like in the previous editions, there was no bidding phase. The venue was selected internally. Host venue Returning artists Participating countries Forty-six countries have confirmed their participation in this edition. Semifinalists Semi-Final 1 Ten countries will qualify for the final. Canada, Finland and the United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Semi-Final 2 Ten countries will qualify for the final. Brazil, Italy and South Korea will also vote in this semi-final. Scoreboard Finalists Scoreboard Other countries * Bosnia and Herzegovina: BHRT announced that Bosnia and Herzegovina will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Chile: TVN announced that Chile will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Ireland: RTÉ announced that Ireland will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Kazakhstan: KA announced that Kazakhstan will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Mexico: Las Estrellas announced that Mexico will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. * Philippines: PTNI announced that the Philippines will withdraw from the contest, without giving any reason. Recaps and Results *Big 6 *Semi-Final 1 *Semi-Final 2 *Semi-Final Results *Grand Final *Grand Final Results